


Entangled in Your Arms

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bath Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Snow White Elements, fairytale AU, hints of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: As things continue to be resolved after what happened three months earlier, Alma’s mind is continuously weighed down by  endless responsibilities and sleepless nights.  Comfort is scare, and time is trickling by.  Yet somehow, being with Kanda always makes things a little bit better.  (Fairytale/Snow White-Inspired AU; Follow-up to Encompassed in Glass)





	Entangled in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a follow-up piece to my longer fic, Encompassed in Glass. This takes place about mid-way between the last chapter, and the epilogue - so roughly three months after all the craziness at the castle went down, and timeline-wise around January. But before that good, sweet epilogue - so you catch a glimpse of what was happening in that timeframe.
> 
> If you haven’t read Encompassed in Glass and plan to, I would not read this, only because it contains spoilers and there might be some confusion as to what’s going on. >.> You have been warned. XD
> 
> (Also in case you missed the tags, this //is// NSFW. Just wanted to reiterate that since there wasn’t any in EiG.)

_It was cold where he was. Cold, and dark.  
  
Endless darkness. Endless trees.  
  
_‘Woods…’ _Alma realized.   He felt his stomach drop, almost as though it were being anchored down into a bottomless pit. The trees surrounded him, twisted and contorted like broken limbs, and the shadows melted into the ground like inky venom. It was silent, too – so silent that Alma could hear the swift pulsation of his own heartbeat, which echoed in his ears fearfully.  
  
No. No, Alma didn’t need to be afraid – he had been through this before. He had survived.  
  
_‘It’s fine. It’s not…’ _Alma tried to tell himself, though deep inside, something locked up. Despite the attempts to rationalize with himself, Alma simply couldn’t eradicate the fear that once more somehow managed to paralyze him, and keep him from moving. From acting. From doing_ anything. _  
  
Somewhere, a twig snapped. Alma’s breath stilled.  
  
He could feel it: the eyes on him, and the unsettling sensation of being _watched _. Alma’s lungs strained to function properly, and his muscles were so rigid that even the iciness of the woods could not shake him.  
  
A shadow moved, and flickered in Alma’s peripheral line of sight. At that moment, something in Alma snapped, and he turned, just in time to see a glint of glowing, yellow eyes. There was a hiss-like growl, and Alma caught sight of the black, cat-like beast as it clawed at him-_  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, as he shot up in bed. His breaths were heavy, and his skin clammy; a cold sweat was covering his skin, causing the fabric of his shirt and the sheets to cling to his flesh uncomfortably. Somewhat alarmed, Alma looked around. Through the darkness he was soon able to recognize the furniture, and the walls.  
  
With relief, Alma realized that he was in his bedroom.  
  
Alma exhaled. His chest shuddered, feeling as though it may cave from how tightly Alma’s muscles had tensed, and his heart was still racing.  
  
A dream. It was a dream. Only a dream.  
  
Another shiver tugged at Alma’s shoulders, and he glanced toward the window. Through the curtains, he could see the moon high in the sky, and stars that were gleaming amongst the darkness.  
  
Alma sighed, and leaned back onto the bed.   He stared up, looking at the curtains that fell from the canopy over the head, and tried to reiterate to himself that things were fine. Things were safe.  
  
_‘Safe…’_  
  
Quietly, Alma tried to fall back asleep.  


* * *

  
  
The next day was long and tedious for Alma. He had hardly managed any sleep turning the night, with his rest being fitful. His dreams were constantly plagued with dark trees and yellow eyes, and his mind was haunted by the recollection of the events that had taken place several months ago.  
  
It didn’t help that Alma was constantly reminded of the events during daylight hours, either; ever since his return to the castle, he had been dragged more into playing an active role along his mother, Queen Tricia, in politics. He had needed to attend meetings, and even been required to go to Lyons on multiple occasions. With Sheril having disappeared, and the plot to weaken the relationship between exorcists and royals exposed, Alma’s insight and testimony had been necessary in helping to clean up the mess that had been created.  
  
It was draining. Draining, and _tiring_. Three months had passed, and it wasn’t even over; Alma still had to work to ensure that Kanda and the other exorcists wouldn’t be sent back to Arcaia, and the experience was taking a toll on everyone.  
  
Alma sighed. By some miracle, he had made it through the day, having just finished dinner. As usual, Alma had taken it with his mother’s company; he often used the time to check in with Tricia, and their relationship actually seemed to have improved within the past few months.  
  
Alma’s mind had been divided at dinner though. As a result, any conversation had been somewhat stumped, and strained. A part of Alma felt guilty over this; he hadn’t missed the look of concern in his mother’s eyes, and he wondered how evident his stress might have been. Tricia had even chanced a suggestion that Alma should try to unwind for the evening, either with a bath or early slumber.  
  
But, itwas over at least – the day was over, and night had fallen. And Alma would be able to try to get some peace.  
  
Try.  
  
A flicker of darkness flashed through Alma’s mind, and he stopped walking. He had been heading down the corridor, away from the dining room and toward the wing with the bedrooms. He had arrived at a more quiet intersection though. Quiet, and still.  
  
_Gold eyes. Claws. Long, spidery fingers…_  
  
Quickly, Alma started walking. It was in his head. He needed to stop letting his mind return to that dark place, and he needed to ground himself. Perhaps retiring early, or even a hot bath would help as his mother had suggested– Alma just needed _something_.  
  
Opting for one of those two options, the prince swiftly rounded the corner. He stumbled, as he collided with someone immediately. Nearly losing his balance, Alma felt the person grab him, firmly steadying his body to keep from falling.  
  
When Alma looked, he saw it was Kanda.  
  
A sheepish smile appeared on Alma’s face, and his eyes were apologetic. “Ah, sorry,” He offered. “I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going.”  
  
Kanda frowned. He had caught Alma by the shoulders, though one hand remained on the prince. Kanda seemed to realize that he hadn’t let go though, and released his grasp.  
  
As Kanda did this, there was a pensive look in his eyes. “Everything okay?” He asked.  
  
Alma stood more upright. “Yeah! Just a little tired,” He said, as he pushed the darker thoughts from earlier into the recess of his mind. Instead, Alma attempted to keep his focus on Kanda. “It’s been really busy, so I’ve been a bit all over the place.”  
  
A small scoff escaped Kanda, as he crossed his arms. “Yeah…” He mumbled, as he looked off to the side. His hair was a bit messy, with a few strands falling loose from his usual ponytail. The exorcist also had Mugen with him, and looked as though he had just completed a training session.  
  
Not missing the way Kanda had responded, Alma felt a tinge of guilt pinch at his insides. With so much having happened, Alma hadn’t had time to see Kanda much – even though they were living in the same castle.  
  
Alma looked down, feeling a bit awkward. “Um. Did you just finish training?” Alma asked, as he brushed his bangs out of his face.  
  
Kanda turned back to Alma, and responded. “Yeah. Klaud and Tiedoll wanted to work on some things,” He said, before adding a bit stiffly, “I hadn’t seen you down there lately…”  
  
Alma wanted to wince, and he rubbed the back of his head. “I know…” He said, before exhaling. “I haven’t been able to train the same time with everyone else the last few days.   Not with all these meetings…”  
  
Voice trailing off, Alma’s eyes became distant. He had been doing his best to keep up with training, but it was difficult; so often, Alma felt as though he were spreading himself thin.  
  
Noticing the shift in Alma’s expression, something in his eyes shifted, and a hint of concern was visible. His frown remained. “You have a lot. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
Alma turned, and his eyes rose to meet Kanda’s. He didn’t appear to quite buy what Kanda was saying, and there was a guilt-ridden look in the prince’s eyes.  
  
Their gazes locked, and Alma’s heart skipped a beat. His thoughts momentarily drew to a halt.  
  
Alma quickly averted his gaze. “Were you turning in for the night?” He asked, as he suddenly felt something tug in his chest.  
  
Kanda nodded. “Yeah, after I clean up,” He spoke, before adding with a grumble, “Your fucking general is insane…damn whip…”  
  
A tiny hint of amusement appeared in Alma’s eyes, as a whisper of laughter escaped him. “Klaud believes in never holding back,” He said, words fond. “She’s always been that way.”  
  
“Tch,” Kanda sneered, more annoyed by the general’s passionate resolve than anything else.  
  
There was a pause after that, where neither of them said anything. They simply remained in the corridor, both standing there somewhat awkwardly, and neither looking as though they were certain of what to say.  
  
Eventually, Kanda spoke. “I probably should get going…”  
  
Alma looked up quickly, and for a moment he felt something: a pang. It was abrupt, and his heart seemed to protest immediately to the departure. Alma didn’t even have time to think, before his next words spilled out. “Do you have to?”  
  
There was a somewhat surprised look in Kanda’s eyes, as he met Alma’s gaze. Then, it turned into confusion as his brow furrowed.  
  
Alma’s face heated a bit in embarrassment. He realized the question had come out oddly, and in a way that sounded pathetically needy. Quickly, Alma tried to recover as he clarified. “I mean...I just haven’t gotten to see you much lately, and I know it’s getting late, but…”  
  
_Darkness. Ice. Woods.  
  
Alone. Being alone.  
  
Lost.  
  
_Alma swallowed, as the memory unpleasantly attempted to push itself forward. He tried desperately not to think of it though, or of the endless trees and endless darkness. Alma didn’t want to think about those nightmares, and those memories – he wanted nothing to do with them.  
  
But, there was a tremble. Small and faint, it was in Alma’s hands: somewhat shaky, and unsteady. Then, it was in his shoulders. A delicate vibration, yet one that carried fear and anxiety – one that promised of thoughts that would only haunt Alma, and refuse to let him be.  
  
Alma took a breath, which felt strained. He was losing himself – he could feel it. He needed to stop. He needed an _anchor_ -  
  
“Alma.”  
  
Snapping back to the present moment, Alma blinked. For a moment, he had started to forget where he was. Alma’s mind had threatened to spin out of control, and take him somewhere terribly isolated and distant, and too easily, his will had threatened to succumb to it.  
  
There were hands on Alma’s shoulders, and he looked forward. As he re-focused, he could see that Kanda had taken hold of him. “Hey,” Kanda said, voice low and tense. He sounded as though he were attempting to keep his volume low, as though not to shock Alma too much; however, Kanda was struggling, as his worry seemed to come forward in the form of agitation. “Alma, what’s wrong?”  
  
Alma didn’t answer, as his words seemed to catch in his throat. Suddenly, it was as though a levee were beginning to splinter inside, and Alma could feel everything that had been accumulating beginning to press onto him. The meetings, the nightmares, the pressure – it was quickly becoming too much, and with a startling realization Alma was abruptly aware that he just couldn’t _handle_ it.  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek, Alma grabbed at Kanda’s arms – desperate and pleading. He broke eye contact as his vision seemed to be blurring, hot and fuzzy.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alma forced out, not even sure what he was apologizing for. For holding onto Kanda? For being so out of reach? He didn’t know, but Alma’s whole mind seemed to be fracturing. “I’m really sorry – I…”  
  
Tightly, Alma gripped at Kanda’s arms – so tightly that it was almost as though he feared that Kanda would disappear right then and there, away and into the darkness.  
  
Kanda stared. He hadn’t been prepared for the sudden breakage in Alma’s voice, and his expression visibly faltered.  
  
Kanda tried to react to the best of his ability. “Hey,” He started, as he gently squeezed Alma’s shoulders. As he continued, his words came out softly. “Do you want me to walk you to your room?”  
  
Alma paused. His heart was still racing a bit, mostly from the anxieties, and his limbs felt shaky. He was straining to speak as well, so he meekly nodded his head in response.  
  
There was still a frown on Kanda’s face as the concern spilled into his eyes. Stepping back, he moved, and placed a hand behind Alma’s back for support as he started to guide Alma along. “Come on then,” He spoke lowly.  
  
Alma complied. He didn’t pull from Kanda’s touch, which felt warm and comforting against his back. If anything, Alma only gravitated closer to Kanda’s body, as his whole being yearned for the other exorcist’s presence.  
  
They made it to Alma’s bedroom soon enough, with the walk having continued on in silence. One their way, they had passed a few guards who were beginning the evening patrol, but none of them commented on the physical contact being displayed. A few curious glances were made, but otherwise, Alma and Kanda were left alone.  
  
As they stood outside the door, Kanda shifted. He looked a bit unsure as he stepped back, almost as though he were debating on saying something.  
  
Alma appeared to be having the same dilemma. However, after having been walked back, the prince seemed to have calmed a bit from earlier, and was able to speak. “Do you want to come in?” He asked, voice somewhat hesitant. There was an edge of hope to his inquiry as well.  
  
Kanda paused, then glanced toward the room. “Sure.”  
  
Relief filled Alma, and he went inside, shutting it behind them once Kanda had come in as well.  
  
Alma moved to walk more into the room. His room was large, with the bed on the south wall, while the tall, double windows were facing east. Beneath the window there was a sofa with a few seats as well.  
  
“Do you want to sit down?” Alma asked. “It’s a bit cold by the window this time of year, but the window is always nice-“  
  
He was cut off, as Kanda took his wrist. With curious eyes, Alma turned, as he faced Kanda – just in time to feel Kanda’s lips brush against his own.   Heart speeding up, Alma felt his breath leave him, as a sweet warmth tickled his core. The kiss somehow managed to ease the thoughts that had been whirling through Alma’s mind like a magic spell, and it caused them to quiet as the prince melted into the kiss.  
  
Eyelids closing, Alma felt himself lean in. His hands clasped at Kanda’s shirt, fingers twisting into the fabric as he tugged Kanda close so that their bodies were pressing against one another. Like a wave, longing washed over Alma, filling his heart as it ached in yearning. He hadn’t spent enough time with Kanda lately. He hadn’t, and it was now hitting him just how deprived he felt, and how _empty_. It was as though there had been a hole threatening to form that Alma had not even been aware of, and he was suddenly staring it in the face, in its hollowness and vacancy.  
  
Gone. Alma just wanted it gone. He wanted it filled, and he wanted Kanda to know that he hadn’t been forgotten.  
  
Kanda took Alma’s wrists, holding them firmly. His lips broke away as he exhaled, and his eyes remained closed as he leaned his head against Alma’s.  
  
Alma was still as well, as he too kept his eyes closed. “Yuu,” Alma began, words hardly audible. “Yuu, can we lie down together…?”  
  
The question came gently, and Kanda didn’t answer right away. His dark blue eyes opened, half-lidded as he looked down at Alma’s hands, and for a fleeting second Alma feared that Kanda would say no.  
  
But, Kanda did no such thing. “Okay,” He answered, response no more than a whisper returned.  
  
Alma stepped back, as he entangled his hand into Kanda’s. Leading Kanda by the hand, Alma stopped just short of the bed as he sat along the edge. Kanda paused, only to set aside Mugen – which had been attached at the hilt of his belt. He then slipped off the exorcist coat that he had been wearing, and placed it on the back of a nearby chair.  
  
Alma watched, and as he did so his heartbeat quickened. His eyes never strayed from Kanda, even as the other exorcist approached him.  
  
Kanda sat down, beside Alma. He said nothing at first, though his eyes moved onto Alma. Their focus was intense, and for a moment Alma found himself breathless; he had always loved Kanda’s eyes and their intensity.  
  
Reaching over, Kanda ran a hand along the side of Alma’s face before running it back behind Alma’s ear, and tangling his fingers into the prince’s hair. Alma in turn reached over, placing a hand on Kanda’s opposite shoulder, leaning in so that Kanda could kiss him once more.  
  
The pace was slow, and steady. Kanda was deliberate in his movements, which Alma was grateful for. Alma had a tendency to rush, and already could feel himself parting his lips, as though he were begging for Kanda’s tongue to enter inside. It was after a few attempts his wish was fulfilled; Kanda’s tongue slid in, and their bodies leaned in closer.  
  
Positions shifting, Kanda twisted his body, moving a bit more forward over Alma. The motion somewhat directed Alma back, as he scooted back onto the bed where he was able to lie back down. Kanda never once entirely stopped kissing Alma, as he crawled onto the mattress with the prince. His lips pressed down tenderly, moving along Alma’s jaw and then tracing down onto his neck.  
  
Alma arched his neck back, a sigh escaping him. He could feel Kanda’s body heat as the exorcist loomed over him, their hands interlocking as Alma kept his arms bent back. Eyes closing, Alma could feel his body relax, as a flow of warmth began to fill him.  
  
“Yuu,” Alma murmured, voice a gentle sigh. His fingers tightened into Kanda’s, as his knee bent upward.  
  
Kanda paused, breaking away from Alma’s jawline. His cheek brushing against Alma’s, his lips lingered beside Alma’s ear. “Yeah?”  
  
Alma didn’t answer immediately, and turned his face toward Kanda. Eyes somewhat hazed, they were half-lidded as he met Kanda’s gaze. Then, Alma leaned in, as both he and Kanda felt their noses brush against one another.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and both Kanda and Alma jumped, each startled by the interruption. Kanda bit his lip, as pressed his face into Alma’s shoulder, a low, somewhat irritable growl could be heard from the back of his throat.  
  
As for Alma, he merely looked a bit exasperated, though he seemed nowhere near as agitated as Kanda. “Yes?” Alma called, turning his face toward the door. If he was lucky enough, he wouldn’t have to actually answer.  
  
“I wanted to let your highness know that a bath has been drawn for whenever you’d like to take it,” A servant said, from the other side of the door.  
  
Alma released a breath. He hadn’t requested a bath be drawn, so he wasn’t sure why one had been. A part of him wondered if maybe his mother had requested it after seeing how exhausted he was at dinner.  
  
“Thank you,” Alma called back, before returning his attention to Kanda. He nuzzled his face into Kanda’s hair. “Sorry about that,” He murmured, voice slightly muffled.  
  
Kanda pulled his face back from Alma’s shoulder. There was a somewhat frustrated look in his eyes, and his expression was twisted into a scowl. “Always some fucking interruption…”  
  
Alma’s face fell a bit, as he pulled back. He knew that Kanda was exasperated; more often than not, they always seemed to get interrupted during any time they found together.  
  
Gently, Alma tugged at Kanda’s shirt, and he leaned his face in.   Gingerly, his mouth planted a small kiss onto Kanda’s cheek. “Come with me.”  
  
The suggestion, although implored softly, seemed to alert Kanda. He turned his face, looking a bit caught off guard as he seemed to struggle with processing the request. “What?” Kanda asked, question coming out rather dumbly.  
  
“Come take a bath with me,” Alma said, voice soft. He averted his gaze slightly, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. “You…said you needed to clean up earlier. And it’s more than a big enough bath for us…”  
  
Kanda floundered.  He opened his mouth as though to speak, then shut it, almost as though he were a fish.  Kanda just did not know how to respond, and the request, as simple as it was, somehow caused his ears to burn.  
  
Finally, Kanda looked off to the side.  Even though Alma hadn’t been making eye contact with him, Kanda felt the need to turn his attention elsewhere.  “I don’t know,” He said, somewhat rigidly as his response tumbled out in a mumble.   
  
Alma’s eyes flickered back to Kanda, and he opened his mouth to speak.  He hesitated though, and looked down.  “Oh,” He said, sounding rather awkward.  Almost as though he were questioning if he shouldn’t have even suggested it.  
  
Only one word, and it made Kanda want to cringe.  He happened to look back at Alma, and immediately regretted it.  While Alma hadn’t said anything else, there was a notably disappointed look in his eyes, and already Kanda could feel his initial resolve weaken.  
  
An annoyed sigh left Kanda’s lips.  He didn’t know how Alma did this – how Alma was always able to get Kanda to cave with a single _look_.  Kanda couldn’t deny the pinch he felt inside though, and how there was this strong, instinctual urge to just  _comfort_ Alma.    
  
Kanda didn’t speak, and remained quiet.  There was a pensive look on his face, as he mused over the request – which was so innocent yet  _intimate_.    
  
Kanda moved, and got off of Alma, as he stood up from the bed.  
  
Alma propped himself on his elbows, and his expression was a blend of bewilderment and worry.  “Yuu?”  
  
“Let’s go,” Kanda grumbled.  He paused when he noticed Alma’s confused expression.  “What?  You acted like you wanted to…”  
  
Understanding filled Alma’s eyes, and a warm, appreciative look stretched across his face.  The sight made Kanda’s heart unexpectedly flip, and suddenly agreeing to the bath suggestion seemed worth it.  
  
“No one will bother us there,” Alma said, as he stood.  Tenderly, he butted his nose against Kanda’s, as a sweet smile remained on his lips.  
  
Again, Kanda faltered on his words, breath catching as Alma remained close.  The prince moved along, taking Kanda’s hand as though to guide the exorcist.  Kanda complied, going along as Alma led him through another door – one that didn’t lead out into the main corridor.  Instead, it connected through a smaller, connecting room before it extended to where the bathing room was.  
  
The bathing room was large – more than enough space that a person really required.  The floors were tiled with ivory and ceramic, and the walls were smooth, and cream-colored.  Kanda could see there was a separate door that exited somewhere – probably a servant’s entrance.    
  
Kanda fought the urge to frown in annoyance; he never understood why there had to be so many different ways in and out of a single room.    
  
The bath was not far off, and actually dipped into the section of the tiled floor like a pool.  Already heated, there was warm steam in the air, and the scent of sweet, fragrant oils tickled their noses.  
  
Kanda paused, as he looked around.  He hadn’t actually been in this bathroom before, only ever using the one in the exorcist wing.  That one, which was fairly nice, was nowhere near as refined as this room though, which in turn caused Kanda to feel somewhat awkward and out of place.  
  
It didn’t help that this was technically  _Alma’s_  bathroom either.  
  
Alma turned back to Kanda, and noticed the slight hesitancy in Kanda’s actions. Still holding his hand, Alma tugged gently, and pulled Kanda a bit closer.  
  
Kanda shifted his face, so he was looking at Alma. As he did so, Alma moved forward, and brushed his lips against Kanda’s.  
  
Kanda froze up a bit, not having anticipated the kiss. However, his shoulders seemed to relax, and any tension that had begun to return to his muscles seemed to disintegrate.   Without even thinking, Kanda’s free hand moved to Alma’s waist as his thumb rubbed into the fabric of his shirt, tracing toward the hem.  
  
The touch, although small, sent a shiver through Alma. Somewhat boldly, Alma found himself deepening the kiss, as his other and moved up to clasp at Kanda’s upper arm, squeezing onto the flesh gently.  
  
Kanda pushed his body against Alma’s. His thigh brushed against the prince’s, as Kanda’s hand rubbed against Alma’s waist, causing the hem of the shirt to rise. As Kanda did this, he could feel the warmth of Alma’s skin – just fleshy enough to be soft, but still firm.  
  
Alma sighed, before it melted into a delicate moan. He could feel Kanda’s hands both on his waist now, as they snaked under his shirt, slowly moving up and rising the fabric. Somewhat intuitively, Alma moved his arms, allowing for Kanda to slide the shirt over his head, as it was discarded onto the floor.  
  
The steam-filled air felt good against Alma’s bare skin. He took a breath, moving back as he watched Kanda remove his own shirt. Already the water in the thick air seemed to be condensing, causing a slight sheen to appear over Kanda’s skin; it highlighted his shoulders and torso, all of which Alma found particularly entrancing.  
  
As Alma looked, his pulse quickened, and his body felt hot.  
  
Kanda’s eyes met Alma’s, and he stilled. As their gazes locked, Alma could feel his body freeze up, as he was unable to look away from Kanda’s eyes. His mind was blank, and all he could do was think of how his heart was thudding in his chest, and how his lungs seemed to strain for air.  
  
Something shifted in Kanda’s gaze, and his lips parted. He wavered for a beat of a second, but finally managed out a murmur of an inquiry. “Did you…still want to get in?”  
  
Snapping a bit from his daze, Alma nodded. He felt a bit sheepish for having been staring so blatantly, and could feel his face flush even more – something that was only emphasized from the heat of the bathroom.  
  
Without saying anything, Alma moved, reaching down to slide off his trousers. They fell to his ankles where he kicked them off, and as Alma did this, he could see Kanda do the same.  
  
They stood there, both naked and quiet. Alma’s eyes were slightly averted, as an unexpected wave of self-consciousness fell over him. He wasn’t sure why; he and Kanda had spent nights together before, sleeping beside each other and close. But they had never quite gone all the way, and had never been so exposed to each other in such a setting. Looking back, Alma was actually a bit uncertain as to what had pushed him to suggest this.  
  
Kanda’s hand brushed aside Alma’s though, and warmth filled his core. Immediately, Alma felt his anxieties calm.  
  
Fingers curling into Kanda’s, Alma took his hand, and they went to the bath. Alma stepped in first, his foot dipping into the water. It was hot, but not so much that it was scalding. He got down into the water, pulling Kanda along to follow him.  
  
The water swished around them, while Alma sat down along the side of the bath, shoulders leaning back against the tiled edge. Kanda sat beside him, not saying anything.  
  
Alma turned, and looked at Kanda. Reaching over, he ran a hand over Kanda’s ponytail. “Take your ponytail out,” Alma said, as a small smile played at his lips.  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed with confusion. “Why?”  
  
“I want to wash it.”  
  
Kanda stared, then looked away quickly. His cheeks looked slightly pink. “Tch…you don’t need to wash my hair…”  
  
“But I _want_ to,” Alma said. Then without any warning, Alma undid the hair tie, allowing for Kanda’s hair to fall loose. Gingerly, Alma ran his fingers through it.  
  
Despite looking as though he had planned to argue, Kanda paused, and his body slacked a bit. Exhaling, he closed his eyes as he felt Alma’s fingers in his hair, the touch lulling and tender.  
  
Alma continued this for a few moments. Although he had stated he wanted to wash Kanda’s hair, he had more or less fallen into a fixation on Kanda’s inky locks, instead opting to play with it a bit.  
  
A few moments passed, and Kanda’s eyes opened a bit. He shifted in the water, causing Alma to stop – but only long enough so that he could wrap his arms around Alma, and pull him so that Alma was sitting with his back against Kanda’s chest.  
  
At first, Alma was surprised by the way Kanda had shifted him. However, as he felt Kanda’s arms wrap around his shoulders, Alma could feel his eyelids shut, as he sighed. Between the warmth of the sweet-scented bathwater, and the sensation of Kanda’s body against his, Alma could feel himself fall into a tranquil state – one that he had not felt in a long time.  
  
They remained like that for a bit. Alma leaned his head back, his face turning slightly as he rested it against Kanda’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized it, but he was _tired_. Alma almost wondered if he might even fall asleep in the bath, encompassed in Kanda’s arms as the water blanketed them in warmth.  
  
Somewhat dozing off, Alma shifted his face a bit, nestling further back into the crevice of Kanda’s neck.  He could feel the effects of the bath oils already, which were further causing him to drift off.  Among the scents, Alma could catch a few traces of lavender and gardenia.  He breathed in, as his thoughts quieted.  Soon, all Alma was aware of was the water surrounding his body, and the gentle motion of Kanda’s chest that seemed to rise and fall with each breath.  
  
Alma’s head began to nod a bit, and Kanda shifted.  “You’re going to fall over – don’t fall asleep in here,” He chided quietly.  
  
Alma hummed in response, and he nestled his face deeper into Kanda’s shoulder.  “Mmm.  It’s not my fault,” Alma murmured.  He moved, and re-adjusted his position. Twisting his torso, Alma brought his face close to Kanda’s somewhat playfully.  “You should help me wake up more.”  
  
Kanda’s face flushed, but he was unable to look away.  Alma’s eyes were alluring, large and bright beneath long lashes.  They were almost imploring with how they met Kanda’s, as though they were making some silent, beckoning request – one that Kanda had hardly any will to refuse.  
  
His hand moving, Kanda ran his fingers over Alma’s thigh beneath the water.  He pressed his fingers down, and his thumb moved in a small circular motion as it inched upward into the inside of Alma’s thigh.  
  
The touch sent a tingle through Alma, and he turned himself more so that he was facing Kanda.  Grabbing at Kanda’s shoulder, Alma positioned himself so that his legs were over Kanda’s, as they straddled his hips.  Alma had to be careful in his movements though, as he could feel their groins press against each other, and the shafts of their cocks brush close.  
  
Kanda shuddered a bit, unable to ignore the shock of contact.  He pulled Alma close, hand at the small of his back as he pressed his face into the crevice of Alma’s neck.  A kiss was planted, and his tongue flicked outward. Slowly, Kanda kissed Alma, suckling at the flesh just beneath his jaw.  
  
Alma exhaled, and he ran his hands down Kanda’s arms.  There was a slight warmth in his core that was beginning to build, slowly converting into what felt like a coil of pressure. It was small, but sent a tingle downward – something that caused a twitch of motion below.  
  
Taking his hand, Alma reached beneath the water.  He clasped at his cock, which was already beginning to harden, and took a breath.  He stroked it, and traced his fingers up to the head; despite being under the water he could fill something linger at the tip that lessened the friction of his touch even more.  
  
Alma bit his lip, as he could feel Kanda planting kisses against his jaw – then his ear.  Somewhat impulsively, Alma moved his hand, fingers dancing over as the grazed over Kanda’s newly budding erection.  Leaving himself be, Alma switched his grasp, and began to massage the tip of Kanda’s penis gently.  
  
Kanda broke what he was doing, pressing his face into Alma’s hair suddenly.  “ _Fuck_ ,” He murmured, words somewhat muffled and gruff.  
  
With Kanda being distracted, Alma brought his lips to Kanda’s ear, as he brushed his lips against it.  He nipped, gently biting at the lobe and tugged.  
  
Kanda reacted.  He quickly brought his head back up, as he clasped at Alma’s waist tightly.  
  
Their eyes met, and Kanda looked, seeing Alma’s somewhat hazed over vision.  His lips were slightly parted, and his skin was damp with the condensation from the steam and oils of the bath, his hair clinging to his face and his skin tinged pink.  
  
Something snapping inside, Kanda pressed his face forward, kissing Alma fervently.  Alma returned it, immediately pushing himself as close to Kanda as possible –as close as their bodies would allow for.  Up until this moment, the intimacy shared between them had been slow, and cautious.  But now, something seemed to have been signaled, and there was a blaze that had been ignited somewhere that neither could ignore.  
  
Kanda moved one hand, bringing it to where he was cupping Alma’s ass.  He squeezed the flesh, and a moan spilled from Alma, and the kiss deepened.  Their tongues traced against one another, and their teeth occasionally collided; fingers traced along flesh, and legs curled and brushed aside each other.  
  
Alma continued to rub the penis head, before he squeezed at Kanda’s shaft.  Kanda grunted, as he continued to kiss Alma, hungrily and as though he were one who had been deprived of food for too long.  Thrusting his hips forward, Kanda pushed his groin back toward Alma.  
  
Alma broke away, grasping for air.  His erection was beginning to throb, and there was the budding pulsation of heat in his gut.  He released his grip on Kanda’s shaft, allowing for him to push himself forward, so that their shafts were pressed against one another.  
  
There was a small pause, and Alma lifted his gaze to meet Kanda’s.  As he looked, he could see that Kanda’s eyes were half-lidded, and hazed with desire.  
  
Alma’s heart panged, and he bit his lip.  He pushed his hips forward again, a somewhat shallow breath escaping him, Alma began to thrust his hips, rocking them back and forth against Kanda’s.  
  
From that point on, the two of them fell into a rhythm.  Kanda quickly matched the pace that Alma had started, bringing a hand over Alma’s as they clasped at their erections, pushing them together as they shifted back and forth.  Kanda’s teeth gritted. The friction burned slightly, even beneath the water – but he didn’t stop, and the water swished and splashed around them, rippling with each motion they made.  
  
A flare of heat filled Alma.  Their pace was beginning to pick up, and he bit his lip even harder.  In an almost desperate motion, his other hand clung at Kanda’s back, as his nails dug into Kanda’s skin. Inside, his heart seemed to speed even more; it thumped and pounded with each breath, and Alma’s blood grew hotter with each passing second.  
  
Alma buried his face into Kanda’s shoulder. Deep down the pressure was continuing to build, cock throbbing and pulsating beneath the water.  Alma whined, as he pressed his face even more into Kanda’s chest – and for a moment, Kanda slowed, stopping as he pulled back to Alma. There was a tense look on his face that shattered the haze of want, and in his eyes there was a hint of worry – almost as though he thought he might have gone too far. “Do you want to stop?”  
  
Alma shook his face, pulling back.   His eyes held a dazed look, and his gaze was pleading. “No, no-“ Alma said, words coming out rushed.  
  
There was a hesitant look that splintered across Kanda’s face, though it was conflicted with something akin to desire.    
  
Seeing that Kanda appeared to be somewhat stuck, Alma pushed his hips against Kanda’s, and rocked forward. “Yuu, _please_ ,” Alma begged gently. “I…really like it when you’re close like this…”  
  
Kanda looked back at Alma, and his breath hitched a bit.   Alma was staring at him, eyes affectionate and burning with something sacred – sacred and precious, and something that was meant to be cherished.  
  
Re-grasping at Alma’s waist, Kanda brought him close, and began to rub their erections together, his hand gripped over Alma’s as they pumped one another. The motions were again slow at first, careful as Kanda had to work back into the rhythm. But like before, it was only a short period before the pace began to quicken, with their bodies rhythmically moving together.  
  
Alma shuddered, as his legs twitched beneath the water. There was a quiver in his groin that was beginning to worsen, and his breaths deepened. Tremors periodically shook him, and his toes curled.  
  
“Yuu,” Alma mewled, as he pressed his cheek against Kanda’s. “Yuu, keep _going_ -“  
  
Kanda said nothing in response, but his breaths were heavy and guttural. He rocked harder, and pumped faster, the fiction burning and pleasuring – _so_ pleasuring. It was that, and it was the sweet, breathy mewls that spilled from Alma’s lips, and the sensation of Alma clinging so tightly to him, and saying his name-  
  
Desire burning, Kanda brought his arm even more tightly around Alma’s waist, causing Alma to ride up more onto his lap. He locked his arm around Alma, and pulled him as close as possible, adding to the pressure between them as though no space could be left in-between.  
  
Alma gasped, the pressure increase sending a sharp wave of pleasure throughout him. He could feel himself getting close to a climax, as the warm swell in his belly increased, trickling downward and screaming for release.  
  
More rocking, and more pumping. Alma could feel Kanda’s steadfast hold, but even that held a tremor.  
  
Alma took a heavy breath, and leaned his face forward. Once more, he pressed himself into Kanda’s shoulder. “Yuu,” Alma barely managed, as he shuddered. “Yuu, I-“  
  
The stammer of words never completely left Alma, because his groin racked forward, as he finally climaxed. The sensation was overwhelming as the steam-infused air heightened his senses, and his body twitched and quivered. A cross between a moan and a cry danced forward, and he was dully aware of kisses being planted into his hair as he orgasmed.  
  
Alma shuddered, as the last of his release left him. However, he retained his grip on Kanda’s erection, just as he could hear Kanda groan in pleasure, as his form shuddered upon a climax as well. Kanda heaved, as he continued to hold Alma tightly, exhaling heavily as he finished releasing.  
  
Both breathing heavily, they continued to hold each other as they caught their breath. Kanda again ran a hand through Alma’s hair, holding him as he leaned back against the side of the bathing pool.  
  
Meanwhile, Alma remained with his head back against Kanda’s shoulder. His eyes were clouded, and half-lidded, as a tired, worn look passed over his features – a result of both climaxing, and the heat of the bath.  
  
But, Alma was still awake. He was still awake, and moved a hand to place it over Kanda’s chest, tracing down as he felt the smooth, wet skin. Faintly, he thought he could hear Kanda’s heartbeat. Kanda’s soft, beautiful, lullaby of a heartbeat.  
  
Alma didn’t say anything though, and remained quiet. Instead, he stayed still, and allowed for Kanda to hold him, as the scent of lavender lingered in the air and the soft of gentle ripples echoed in their ears.  


* * *

  
  
Alma felt warm when we woke up. The sheets were over him, thick and soft to keep out any of the winter chill that may have trickled into his bedroom; any heat felt insulated, and the comfort was immense.  
  
Shifting his position, Alma turned over. He was still partially asleep, but could feel the warmth of another person beside him – _Kanda_.  
  
A faint smile appeared on Alma’s face, as he pressed closely against Kanda. He wasn’t sure if Kanda had woken up yet or not, and could hear the deep, even breaths of the other young man beside him. As Alma moved, he could feel Kanda’s arm wrap over him, and pull him close.  
  
Alma kept his eyes closed, and ran a hand over Kanda’s side. He felt safe. _Truly_ safe. Safe, and rested, and so deeply _loved_ –  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, but barely. He couldn’t quite see Kanda’s face given how he was position, so he shifted again, angling his head so he could see past the dark strands of hair. Doing this, Alma was finally able to get a better look at Kanda: his eyes were closed, and he looked to be at peace, still fast asleep.  
  
Alma’s heart fluttered, as a flood of warmth filled his chest. Then he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Kanda’s cheek.  
  
Kanda stirred, but otherwise didn’t wake up. Alma moved back to his initial position, leaning forward against Kanda as he closed his eyes.  
  
It was much easier to sleep beside Kanda.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized I haven’t...really written any NSFW for Yulma? Which, I really have been wanting to. I also really wanted to explore this part of Alma and Kanda’s relationship for the EiG universe, but it didn’t really fit in the longer fic (although, the original version I plotted out /did/ contain an NSFW scene - but it didn’t really work out). I also just really enjoy writing this AU? It’s really engaging to me, and I would like to possibly do some more one-shots here and there.
> 
> Overall, I’m fairly happy with how this turned out, and I think I’m starting to get more comfortable sharing what NSFW I write. I always envisioned these two being pretty soft with each other when intimate, and especially in this AU given what they’ve both been through.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this little bonus fic. ;3 Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
